Simple As That
by FailingDemi
Summary: Drabbles. Hints of HikaKao. Hikaru's thoughts of life. Drabble Three: If Hikaru had powers...what would he be? .COMPLETE.cus I'm lazy that way.
1. Scissors, Leaves, and Kaoru

_A/N: I did this on a whim. It should be a small weird drabble collection of Hikaru's thoughts of life._

_...ever think that Hikaru is so simple but he's complicated? But anyways...just fluffy stuff. You know? It's random. It's drabbles. Of very simple things._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host CLub._

**------Hikaru's thoughts of life and the very simplest things...**

_Scissors, Leaves, and Kaoru_

------

Scissors are evil things. They cut stuff. You know…like, they _cut_ stuff. Explanations aren't needed. Because they CUT stuff. Does it have to be more simple then that? Anyways, when people mention scissors—I have to think:

_Leaves_.

Why some ugly freaking pieces that belong to trees? Well. I don't know why either. Why not…_paper_? Why can't I think _paper_ whenever scissors are mentioned? But seriously, scissors cut paper, they don't cut anything else…well…they do, but they don't commonly cut leaves.

Well, my mind is that complicated.

And simple. Yes. But…whenever scissors are mentioned, leaves are thought of, and then for some reason…Kaoru pops into my mind. Kaoru…is gentle. He's gentle and fragile, and he's soft and smells nice—like…flowers! He's like flowers, and flowers are related to leaves…somewhat, so I DO have a reason for Kaoru popping into mind.

And then scissors come and cut the leaves, and because the leaves are cut and marred…Kaoru…un-pops from my mind.

So.

I hate scissors. That is that.


	2. Chocolates Say: 'I LUV U'

A/N plus Disclaimer: Read, Enjoy, and Reveiw and I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club.

1000 yen -- 10 U.S dollars.

_Everyone says that chocolates say: 'I luv u.' Hikaru totally disagrees._

------Hikaru's thought of Life

_Chocolates Say "I LUV U."_

------

They lie. Chocolate lie! The makers of chocolate lie! The essence of sweetness and chocolatey goodness…LIE! They are food. Food cannot speak. So…why do people give food to others for it to speak?

…Well. It makes sense if they are starving. I mean, I give myself food if I'm hungry. I bite off a chunk of ice cream from Kaoru's cone when I need something to eat. But chocolates…necessarily do not speak for you.

For instance, I'll give you an example, Kaoru handed me a box of chocolates on Valentines. He had this giant smile on his face, and he just…well…_gave_ it to me. Nothing else, nothing special. There wasn't a card, or anything on it. It was just…a box of caramel chocolates. –Yum.-

And…it still had the price label on?! _ASDFEGHQ!!!_

And…it was like…a thousand yen. Talk about cheap. And did it symbolize anything?

No. The ten thousand yen label didn't leave a big impression like: My luv 4 u is worth 1,000 yen.

…as I'm hoping it doesn't symbolize that…

But anyways…

So if you're planning to let food talk for you—

I don't think the giant words "I LUV U" will be spoken by the chocolate.

That is, unless, the words are written right on the chocolatey surface...


	3. Elemental Powers

A/N: This is gonna be the last drabble to Simple As That. I'm kinda dry of ideas and philosophy. I'm fickle and stuff. -laughs- Anyways, this is just for some simple reading and stuff.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host CLub.

**------Hikaru's thoughts of life and the very simplest things...**

_Elemental Powers _

------

If I had elemental powers…kami…that'd be awesome. I would adopt fire as my area of skill and jump around spitting fire from my hands! And then I'd build my own little stack of hay, dry leaves, anything inflammable and set it on fire, watching the glow of it in the morning/ noon/ night. 

I love bonfires. I've been thinking of setting a car aflame, and see what would happen if the sparks reach the fuel tank. I'll be off in a distance waiting oh so patiently for it to explode and rain heavy metal scraps everywhere.

When I shared that piece of thought with Kaoru…he immediately clicked to name calling. How rude. He strongly believes that I'm a pyromaniac. Strange…isn't it? Me, Hitachiin Hikaru, a _pyromaniac_. What the hell? I disagree.

He calls me his _little fire head_. Do you understand what the heck that means? Because I don't. And then he would give me other nicknames like_: Fuzzy-fireball_, _Pyromaniac_, _my little fire idiot. _

And I decided that day that I wasn't ever going to talk to him about my pyromania thoughts. After that, I found it harder to keep all these wonderful stories to myself, so I grabbed him one day, slammed him against the bed—

And started talking about stuff like how funny it would be if someone's hair was caught aflame, and other crap. When I came to the part when I asked very bluntly to'Er…Kaoru.You know that dream that I told you about fire burning the entire school…?'

'Yep?'

'If it happened, who would put it out?'

He was completely quiet, and then a sagely smile came onto his face and he responded:

'Me.' 

I was confused. I mean…who wouldn't? I would leave the dang fire to the firemen, and escape. Kaoru just smiled, and then he began with his long, long speech and philosophy. He said, 'You're the fire.'

'Okay…?'

'You get mad, blow up, and ruin everything.'

I was getting the feel that I was being insulted…

'And then you get out of control.'

And at that time, I felt like getting a snack—

'Where the hell are you going? Get back here.'

--hunger can wait.

'Anyways-' He rolled his eyes. 'You're an uncontrollable fire. But—' He smiled as he pointed out: 'I'm your ice.'

I just sat there and stared at him. And…I don't get it. He sighed at me, and then said: 'I cool you down, I stop you from getting out of hand—'

'OH.'

'Yes, "oh",' he mimicked. 'So you get it now?'

I smirked at him and nodded. And so thus concludes such a story.

I'm his fire, and he's my ice—

My little block of ice.

…

…pft.


End file.
